


Desperate for Attention (I just want Affection)

by GothySexBang



Series: Criminals need love too [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, FAHC, Fluff and Angst, GTA!verse, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Ryan is a Sweetheart, Sex Toys, The Lads are Horny Bastards, Threesome, Vaguely Mentioned Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySexBang/pseuds/GothySexBang
Summary: With six people in a relationship, all working together, someone was sure to fall to the side occasionally. Unfortunately, that person was almost always Jack.





	Desperate for Attention (I just want Affection)

**Author's Note:**

> Jack needs more love, Jack gets more love.  
> Set in the same universe as 'A Puppydog, A Princess and A Man out of Control', now part of a series *insert confetti cannon*

It was difficult sometimes- with six people in the relationship and a whole crew to look after on top of that- to make sure that everyone got the attention they needed. And nobody felt this more than Jack.

He understood why, a lot of his job within the crew was looking out for the others, running backup or getaway jobs. He was the one who would go out with Gavin and stand behind him looking intimidating if Ryan wasn’t available. He waited in the car for Ryan or Geoff to finish up interrogation sessions, making sure the men were okay whilst also ensuring they got home safely. He insisted on being nearby whenever Michael and Jeremy ran smaller jobs on the side, just in case something went wrong and they needed help.

But because he rarely worked alone, because he was always the backup and seldom on the front lines, it wasn’t uncommon for the others to forget the check on him too. And he understood, he did, that when one of the others was lying there bleeding from a gunshot wound their first priority wasn't to check on him.

It still would have been nice to be looked after every now and then.

 

\-------------------

 

It hadn’t been a tough job but a stray bullet was all it took for the heist to start going downhill.

The plan had been for a swift get-in-get-out robbery. Jeremy and Michael were supposed to sneak into the jewellery store, with the assistance of Gavin breaking through the electronic locks from the safety of Jacks car. They were then to knock out the security guard, grab what they could and get out ASAP.

What they hadn’t prepared for was a particularly rebellious security guard who, instead of wielding the standard Taser-truncheon combination common with Los Santos’ guards, had whipped out a pistol and promptly shot Michael in the thigh.

Sat in the driver’s seat in the car outside all Jack heard was a gunshot followed by loud cursing on Michael’s end and a gasp from Gavin behind him as he watched everything unfold on the security cameras.

A scramble of activity followed where Jeremy jumped into action, dispatching the security guard quickly before turning to drag Michael back out to the car. Gavin was waiting with the door flung open, pulling the cursing lad to lie across the back seat, head cushioned in Gavin’s lap as Jeremy wiggled in behind them to take his place at Michael’s feet. The youngest lad had removed his jacket at some point, using it to put pressure on the wound.

“What happened?!” Jack exclaimed from the front seat, already peeling out of the alleyway they had been parked in, heading towards their base where Michael could get treatment.

He received nothing from the backseat, Gavin already on his phone calling for someone from medical to be available when they got back and Jeremy murmuring to Michael comfortingly. He considered asking again but instead turned his attention to the road, eyes locked on where they were going rather than let himself wonder about how they had ended up in this situation.

After what seemed like hours they finally made it to the base, Jack screeching into the basement parking lot and the two uninjured lads helping Michael out of the backseat. Before Jack had even made it out of the car the others were halfway to the elevator being met by a fussing Geoff who ushered them away.

Barely a glance was spared for the getaway driver who still had no idea how any of this had happened.

 

\-------------------

 

Several hours later, Jack saw the first of his boyfriends post-incident.

He had secluded himself away in their gym, the equipment and punching bags taking the brunt of his ire. He hadn’t realised how much time had passed until the clearing of a throat caused him to look up and meet Ryan’s eyes in the fading light of dusk.

The older man looked concerned, “How long have you been down here, Jack? The others were looking for you.”

That sounded wrong to him, why would they be looking for him? Maybe one of them needed something? “Well I’ve been here pretty much since I got back.” He knew his voice was dull but he didn’t have the energy to push any sort of emotion into it, turning back to lay another punch into the bag in front of him.

There was silence for a moment, only broken by the sound of approaching footsteps and heavy punches as Jack continued to lay into the punching bag. The surprise of suddenly being grasped by the shoulders and spun around nearly resulted in Ryan being hit with a powerful uppercut, Jack pulling his fist back at the last moment, tired eyes taking in the sight of his boyfriend smiling gently at him.

Sturdy arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug which Jack did not have the energy to resist. He found himself practically melting into Ryan’s arms as the older gent whispered soothingly to him.

Settling his head on Ryan’s shoulder Jack mumbled quietly “Is Michael okay?”

“He’ll be fine, he got lucky. The bullet went straight through without doing much damage. He’s more pissed that he’s off fieldwork until it’s healed than about anything else.” Ryan spoke quietly, hands running up and down Jack’s back as he explained. “Now, what’s wrong?”

Jack sometimes forgot how perceptive his slightly psychopathic boyfriend could be, but he remembered now with the older man smiling gently down at him.

“It’s just… It’s stupid.” Jack groaned against Ryan’s shoulder, hands digging into the other man’s back for something to hold on to.

“If it’s bothering you this much it’s not stupid, Jack.”

“I, I suppose you’re right…” Jack took a deep breath. “It’s just that, it feels like you guys don’t tell me what’s going on. As though I don’t need to know, or like you guys think I already know _everything_ , I don’t know… But it sucks!” He could see Ryan about to reply and powered through.

“Like today, suddenly Michael and Jeremy were back in the car, Michael had a _bullet_ in him and no one would tell me how he was, or what had happened, or what was going on in general. It was…” He paused, “It was _scary_ , honestly.”

Ryan was looking down at him, nodding away in response to his words. He squeezed his arms around Jack but let him continue.

“And then once we got back to the base, Geoff came to collect them. He didn’t even look at me to make sure I was okay, they just left.” The stress of the situation was making Jack tear up and he promptly buried his face back into Ryan’s shirt.

Ryan just held on to him, lowering them both to the floor in a close sprawl, arms around Jack’s back as the other man sat half in his lap. “It’s not stupid Jack, and it does suck. You’re a part of this crew, this relationship, just as much as the rest of us, and you deserve to know what’s happening when one of us is hurt.”

“You do so much for us, I suppose we forget that you’re only human sometimes, not some all-knowing, all-seeing blessing from above. Because that’s what you feel like sometimes, just perfect.” Ryan grinned down at him and Jack couldn’t help but smile back, cheeks pink at the compliments.

Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “I’ll talk to the others, remind them that you don’t automatically know what’s going on at all times, don’t worry about it.”

The older man moved to stand but Jack kept a hand clenched tightly in his shirt, “Ryan, could you just stay here, for a bit?” The blonde looked down at the man in his lap, smiling as he brought his arms back around his boyfriend again, pulling them closer together.

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Ryan.”

 

\-------------------

 

A couple of hours later, after dinner, after Jack had checked on a sleeping Michael, after he’d said goodbye to Geoff and Ryan as they headed off on a night job, Jack made his way to his bedroom, ready to put the stress of the day behind him.

What he didn’t expect was to find two near-naked lads intertwined on his bed exchanging soft kisses as he slipped into his room. The two men looked up at his entrance, pale and tanned skin pressed together closely as heated eyes followed Jack’s movement towards them.

“What are, uh, what are you guys doing?” Jack stuttered under the looks he was receiving. As he reached the bed two pairs of arms pulled him into their embrace, Gavin hooking his chin over his shoulder as Jeremy buried his face in his chest.

“Well, we know we acted like mongs earlier, and we wanted to make sure you knew how much we cared.” Gavin spoke up beside his ear, the warm breath making Jack shiver.

Jeremy grinned up at him, pressing a hand against Jack’s chest “So we figured we’d make it up to you.” He craned his neck upwards to drop a kiss behind Jack’s jaw, his hand now stroking shapes onto Jack’s pecs.

“I, yeah, yeah alright.” Jack grinned at his two boyfriends’ antics, bringing a hand up to guide Jeremy into a heated kiss, Gavin behind him reaching forwards to begin unbuttoning Jack’s shirt.

True to FAHC form it was only a few moments before Gavin got frustrated and gave up with the buttons with a groan “Urgh, you do it, this is impossible backwards!” He instead latched himself on the space below Jack’s ear, sucking a hickey into his skin with vigour.

Jack laughed at the blonde, reaching down to undo his own buttons, only to find that Jeremy’s clever fingers were already making quick work of them. It wasn’t long before he was shrugging his way out of his shirt, Gavin reaching down to pull the undershirt he wore up and over his head.

As soon as the obstacles were cleared Jeremy set to making his way down Jack’s torso, kissing and licking lightly as he went, teasing the older man as he drifted closer and closer to his waistband.

Just as the youngest lad reached his goal Gavin pulled Jack backwards until he lay back on the bed, Jeremy now sprawled across the lower half of his body and the Brit leaning across his torso to start kissing Jack messily. Gavin swung a leg over Jack’s torso, settling himself lightly on the larger man’s body and proceeding to place a burning kiss to his lips, effectively distracting him from Jeremy’s actions lower down his body.

Jack didn’t notice the younger man pulling down his fly or easing down his boxers, the first he really knew of Jeremy’s activities was when his cock was suddenly engulfed in warmth. He released a strangled moan into Gavin’s mouth, the lad doubling his efforts in the kiss they were sharing. Jack raised his arms to wrap around the lad’s skinny back, pulling him in close.

Jeremy purposefully worked slowly, teasing Jack close to the edge before easing off to let him calm down. By the time he pulled away completely Jack was moaning desperately, cursing Jeremy from his place at the head of the bed with an armful of horny Brit.

Said Brit slowly slipped away from Jack, laying himself out on his back, legs slightly open and a soft heat in his eyes as he watched his older boyfriend, “Come on then, don’t keep me waiting, Love.”

Jack practically growled, ripping his jeans and boxers from around his legs and dropping himself between Gavin’s legs. One hand rested on each ankle, gradually making their way up long slim legs until they gripped the waistband of Gavin’s underwear and swiftly pulled them away, unveiling Gavin’s erect dick and a pleasant surprise for Jack.

Pressed firmly into Gavin’s hole was a wide black plug with the FAHC symbol printed brightly on the base. Jack reached down and pressed a finger against it experimentally, dragging a moan from the lad below him. “Where did you even get this?” He murmured, tracing the outline of a star as he spoke.

Jeremy piped up from beside him, grinning, “We custom ordered it as a joke a few weeks ago, figured we could use it to speed things up a bit tonight.”

Jack leaned over and kissed his youngest boyfriend, one finger still pressed against the plug drawing delicious noises from Gavin. “Geoff’s going to love that shit.”

Jeremy nodded happily, leaning down to run a hand through Gavin’s hair soothingly, “I know right, he’s going to be using it every day.”

Jack smirked down at Gavin, teasing the plug gently, pulling it out a small amount before pressing it back in, he figured from the lad’s reactions that it reached pretty deep, brushing his prostate. Finally deciding to grant mercy on the blonde he leant over to his bedside table, squirting some lube into his hand and slicking himself up before reaching to pull out the plug.

Almost as soon as the plug had left Gavin’s hole open Jack slammed into the younger man, pulling a loud cry from his lips. Once fully seated inside his boyfriend he reached down and tugged one of Gavin’s legs over his shoulder, letting him sink deeper into the other man, smirking at the noise it wrung from his partner.

He set a bruising pace, allowing a minimal time to adjust before he was slamming his hips into the other’s. Jeremy sat beside him, palming his cock through his underwear as he watched them fervently.

Gavin raised his head from where it was now hanging off the end of the bed, eyes locking with Jack’s for a moment before darting to Jeremy. “Lil’ J, come ‘ere!” Jack slowed slightly to see where this went. “Jack I swear to God, if you stop I will skin you!”

Jack laughed as the younger man glared at him around his moans, obediently starting up his previous pace again, “Yes, Sir.”

Jeremy moved around to the foot of the bed, hands caressing the sides of Gavin’s face before tilting his head down and releasing his dick. Gavin stretched out his tongue, just barely brushing the head of Jeremy’s cock and pulling a sigh from the younger man. “You sure, Gav?” The blonde just nodded, eyes alight as his body still shifted rhythmically with Jack’s thrusts.

He gently slipped into Gavin’s mouth, allowing the momentum from Jack’s movement to shift Gavin across his heated flesh. He shared twin grins with Jack before glancing down at Gavin who lay with his eyes shut, lost in the sensations of the moment.

Over the next few minutes Jack’s thrusts became more and more erratic, Jeremy groaning as Gavin was practically skewered on his cock with every push from their older boyfriend’s body.

He wasn’t surprised when a short while later Jack gave a few final grinds before settling deep inside Gavin with a satisfied groan from him and a garbled murmur of pleasure from Gavin. Jack remained buried in Gavin for a minute before allowing the blonde’s leg to fall to the side and withdrawing, running a gentle hand over his boyfriend’s hip as he sat back to watch.

With Jack’s input now missing Jeremy doubled his efforts, shifting his hips with purposeful rolls helped along by Gavin’s talented tongue doing what it could at the unusual angle. Jeremy didn’t realise Jack had re-joined the fray until Gavin started moaning around his cock, sending gentle vibrations along his length and slowly driving him crazy.

Looking up he saw Jack knelt over Gavin’s body with his hand wrapped around his shaft and his tongue making tentative licks at the head, teasing the other man just enough to pull him to the edge without tipping him over immediately.

Jeremy felt his release sneaking up on him, switching to shallower thrusts and finishing across Gavin’s lips with a murmur of praise for the other man. Just seconds later Gavin came with a cry, his hand flying down to grip Jack’s hair desperately.

A few minutes of rest found the three of them laid across the bed, hands and legs tangled together, Gavin still splattered with cum but refusing to move to clean himself up. Instead he took to jabbing Jeremy in the ribs until the younger man acquiesced, rising with a grumble and heading to the en-suite.

Wiping the remains of their evening away from their boyfriend and then finding a comfortable position on the bed didn’t take long, the three settling in a tight huddle, Jack in the middle with his two boys held close to his sides.

“We really are sorry, Jack.” Jeremy whispered, eyes already flagging after all the excitement of the day. “We didn’t mean to be dicks.”

“Yeah, we never want you to feel left out, Love. If you do just shout at us, or throw things, that usually works for Michael.” Gavin giggled at Jack’s other side, snuggling closer.

“I get it, just, I love you. A lot.” He looked down at both of his present boyfriends, arms tugging them closer to his chest. “And I want to know whether you’re going to be okay, whether you are okay. So just, let me know, please?”

A matching pair of nods met him and he smiled sleepily, pressing kisses to both their head.

“Good, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Chorused back.

 

\-------------------

 

Things weren’t always perfect; no relationship ever is. And with six people mixed together there was more than their fair share of insecurities and fears flying around.

But they all loved each other, they looked out for each other. They kept an eye out for odd behaviour, people withdrawing, and pulled them back with soft words and softer touches.

The Lads grouped together as something of a Jack-watch-squad, ensuring he was aware of what was happening with them all; texting him whenever something happened, leaving him notes or voice mails if they couldn’t reach him immediately. The Gents inevitably latched on and suddenly Jack had almost too much information to handle, flying at him from all directions.

He loved every minute of it.

Jack loved these five men more than he ever thought possible.

And he was still somewhat amazed to find that the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please fell free to leave comments or ideas for the series for me and I might write them up :)


End file.
